


Building

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Biting, Cock Warming, Dominant Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hinata is Feral, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Scenting, Tadashi is Tadashi, Territorial Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima is Patient, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: It's another week of omega Shouyou being in heat so naturally his alpha Tsukishima and Beta Tadashi are going to help him through it again as they have for almost two years.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 307





	Building

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyItsJessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsJessie/gifts).



> Jessie just had to ask if I've ever written TsukiYamaHina xD Nope, but I have now. Thanks for the awesome rare pair! You are the coolest and I'm so thankful to call you my best friend!

“No, no, no,” Shouyou whispers frantically as he shifts through all the materials on the bed. Neither one of the shirts are there and it makes his heated skin break out in a cold sweat. Panic is settling into his stomach when the door to the heat room opens. A frustrated growl rips from his throat as he turns to find Tsukishima and Tadashi standing there. Anger turns to desperation at the sight of his alpha and beta making tears well up in his eyes.

“May we come in, Shouyou?” Tadashi asks as he shifts from one foot to the other.

“We have nesting gifts,” Tsukishima adds.

Shouyou glances at his jumbled, incomplete nest and then at his boyfriends before shaking his head. “Only Tadashi.” Tsukishima appears displeased and it makes his stomach clench.

“Will you come and take this from me then?” Tsukishima asks, kneeling as he gestures at the shirt he’s wearing.

The approach is cautious, and he carefully pulls his alpha’s shirt off, hugging the soft cotton to his chest. “Thank you,” Shouyou mumbles shyly as he breathes in the familiar scent that is distinctly the alpha’s scent.

“It’s the least I can do,” Tsukishima tells him quietly, “for the prettiest omega.”

Of course, those words make Shouyou’s omega preen and much to his embarrassment he purrs loudly. “I need more time for the nest.” He looks to Tadashi who sidles into the room as Tsukishima exits, shutting the door behind him.

For the first four months of their relationship, Shouyou was very firm about being the only one to build the nest, but as the heat would take over he’d find himself running out of energy and settling for a, in his opinion, subpar nest. It killed his pride to approach Tadashi about helping and he was pleasantly surprised at the enthusiastic ‘yes’. Much to his relief, building a nest with his beta has been easy and fun. Not once does Tadashi contradict what Shouyou wants and he reminds him of all the things that Tsukishima had praised about the previous nest while also telling him how well he’s doing.

Something about this time isn’t working though. Shouyou sits in the middle of the incomplete nest and sobs, clenching both Tsukishima and Tadashi’s shirts. “It’s not right and it’s delaying my heat and it hurts,” Shouyou whimpers through his tears. When Tadashi wordlessly leaves the room, he knows he has gone to get their alpha.

It is indeed Tsukishima who storms through the door with no Tadashi in sight. “Are you going to fight me?”

“I can’t,” Shouyou admits, staring at his hands and drooping his shoulders in defeat. “I’m an awful omega.”

Strong hands cup his face and guide him to look up at Tsukishima who wipes the tears away before kissing his forehead. “Nonsense, I don’t believe that for even one second. My omega would never be anything less than cool. Let’s work together and make the best nest.”

Despite wanting to hesitate or deny his alpha, Shouyou allows him to climb onto the bed where he presses his chest to Shouyou’s back and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Now what?” Shouyou inquires through his sniffles.

“Hmm,” Tsukishima hums, the sound vibrating in his chest which helps the distressed omega calm down a little. “I think that pillow should go over there against the wall.”

“What?! Why?! That’s so out of place!” Shouyou stares up at him with wide eyes.

“It won’t be when I put you face down on it and knot you for the fourth time,” Tsukishima murmurs to him. Those words send shivers down Shouyou’s spine and he is quick to take the alpha’s suggestion. Slowly, a more organized nest forms as they work together and both shirts complete it as Shouyou tucks them into his designated resting space.

Shouyou’s heat smacks into him suddenly and the pain in his abdomen is replaced with an inferno of need as he begins to pant and whine, stripping his abrasive-feeling clothes in a hurry. He is barely aware of the door opening and Tadashi walking in because Tsukishima is quick to tease his slick hole and slide a couple of fingers in.

Seeing Tsukishima between his legs staring at him with a simple primal need while he works Shouyou open easily has his cock leaking and slick pours from him. Just as desperation makes his skin itch and tears form, Tsukishima removes his fingers and clothes then pushes his cock in roughly. Clenching around his alpha is instinctive and it’s obvious the alpha approves, holding his waist tightly as he fucks into Shouyou recklessly.

Feeling Tsukishima stretch him and scratch the itch deep in his abdomen has Shouyou moaning and begging for the alpha’s knot as he turns his head to the side to display his inflamed scent gland. Leaning in closer to him, Tsukishima growls low and dangerous in his ear and he can feel the knot swelling and pushing against his ass.

"Alpha, please," Shouyou cries out, lifting his hips to try and force the knot into his ass. Euphoria spreads through him as Tsukishima sinks his sharp canines into the gland and an orgasm rips through him, allowing the alpha’s knot to pop in and lock them together.

Once their breathing becomes less harsh, Tsukishima releases the gland and licks it clean much to Shouyou’s satisfaction. Movement catches his attention to see Tadashi slowly moving towards them. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows they do this every month and that it’s okay, but his omega disagrees so he gives the beta a warning growl. The warning growl Tsukishima gives Shouyou has the omega backing down though so Tadashi closes the distance between them and crouches down next to Shouyou.

“I’m your beta,” Tadashi tells him softly as he offers Shouyou the scent gland on his wrist.

It takes the omega a few seconds, but he does bite Tadashi’s gland with his small fangs. The claiming bite affects him immediately making him implore for Tadashi to be closer and give him attention. Shouyou gets soft kisses and words of endearment that make him preen and blush and he is quick to cling to Tadashi, but he still closely watches his alpha to make sure he isn’t going to anger him.

“He’s my beta too,” Tsukishima tells him with a smirk and laughs when Shouyou squints at him angrily. “We can share and besides, you’re his omega too.”

“Bite me,” Shouyou directs Tadashi, offering his own wrist which Tadashi takes and does as he is told.

Slowly, Shouyou’s heat recedes for a bit and he returns to himself as Tsukishima’s knot slips out of him much to everyone’s relief. The two of them stretch and gladly take the water that Tadashi offers.

It’s always a long three days when Shouyou’s heat hits and it's always the same routine at the beginning and end so they tend to work well together during those times.

The three of them began dating halfway through their third year of high school and are still doing well a year and a half later. Their dynamic just works for them; Tsukishima is the asshole who is secretly a softy, Tadashi is the leader and voice of reason, and Shouyou is the energetic and fun person who keeps them glued together the most.

“I’ll take number two and you can have three,” Tsukishima tells Tadashi and Shouyou knows he means heat waves and number two is rapidly approaching.

**~**

Sex with Tadashi is completely different from sex with Tsukishima and though he doesn’t get knotted, it does give him a deeper emotional satisfaction. Tsukishima does just fine in the emotions department too, but the alpha simply fucks him whereas Tadashi makes love to him.

At times it can be overwhelming to him. The way Tadashi is holding him close and rolls his hips smoothly against Shouyou’s ass with no hurry. Sugary words are whispered to him and he must hide his face in the beta’s neck so he can’t see how emotional Shouyou gets when they’re like this. To top it all off, the orgasm he has with Tadashi is mind blowing and gives him deep satisfaction.

After they’re done, Shouyou clings to the beta even as another wave hits and Tsukishima fucks him through it too. By the time evening settles in, Shouyou is sound asleep in a corner of the nest with both shirts cradled to his chest and a soft smile on his lips. The other two men gladly take the reprieve and go make dinner and take naps before Shouyou is awake and heated again.

**~**

Tsukishima made good on his promise to knot Shouyou as he was face down on the ‘misplaced’ pillow.

For the entire three days most of Tsukishima and Tadashi’s free time is spent with Shouyou so day four is a relief. It’s the day that will have the omega sleeping most of the time. Of course, that comes with a price which is two days of a volatile Shouyou.

Depending on what they bring into the heat room with them determines if the omega will rip off their faces or their clothes. Naturally, Tsukishima has an easier time than Tadashi since he’s the alpha, but he will scent the beta well and Shouyou usually accepts him as a gift from the alpha.

“Omega,” Tsukishima states firmly as he enters the room on day five, no clothes on and carrying food, “you’re going to eat.”

An unhappy Shouyou eyes him and then shakes his head. “Nope.”

“I don’t like to, but you know I will,” Tsukishima warns as he gives the omega a look.

“No.”

Shouyou watches the alpha heave a sigh and part of him knows he is being unreasonable, that he is hungry, but his omega insists they be petulant. His alpha looks at him with a bright intensity and wicked smile. “You’ve taken up all of my time and this is what I get in return?” Each word brings Tsukishima closer to him. “I guess it can’t be helped then.”

The way his alpha pushes his chest into the mattress and pulls his ass into the air shoots a thrill of excitement through Shouyou and he purrs happily.

“Ah, I see,” Tsukishima growls in his ear as he pushes his dick into the omega’s needy hole, “this isn’t punishment to you, is it? You want me to breed you into submission.”

Every thrust is rough and unrelenting as Tsukishima fucks him while holding him down and the omega is torn between wanting to crawl away from the abundance of pleasure and letting his alpha devour him whole. Tsukishima makes his mind up for him, stopping just as his knot starts to swell.

“You are going to warm my cock as you eat and then I’m going to knot you and make you cum three times. If you disagree then I’ll just leave you here to take care of yourself,” Tsukishima tells him coldly. After that message Shouyou is quick to accept the food and eats all of it.

As promised, Tsukishima fucks and knots him against the wall, getting him off once with his hand, once with a bite to his scent gland, and once with the sweetest words of praise.

Day six, the final day, brings Shouyou his beta who smells heavily of his alpha. Despite knowing Tadashi is a gift from his alpha, Shouyou is hesitant to let the beta come close. It’s not until Tadashi lays on the floor and offers the gland on his neck in submission that Shouyou goes to him. When he bites Tadashi, it makes the beta moan softly and it arouses the omega who is quick to straddle him and sit on his hard cock.

Shouyou is infatuated with the noise his beta is making as he rides him so when Tadashi raises his hips to help, Shouyou growls at him. He does allow Tadashi to hold his waist and praise him. As they reach the cliff of their orgasms, Shouyou leans down and kisses Tadashi breathless, cumming with the beta as they cling to one another.

Once they’re finished and laying together in the nest, Shouyou offers the other scent gland on his neck to Tadashi who pulls him close and licks at it before biting down hard enough to draw blood the same way Tsukishima and Shouyou do.

“Mine,” Shouyou mumbles sleepily as he curls up to Tadashi’s side and falls into a quiet slumber.

**~**

Day seven is Shouyou’s least favorite day. It’s the day that his heat recedes for another month and his omega chills out, but he also remembers bits and pieces of what happened over the past week. In response he hides under the blankets of the nest for most of the day until Tsukishima comes in and pulls him out of the bed, completely ignoring Shouyou’s indignant protests and instead carrying him to a nice hot bath. Shouyou looks anywhere but at the alpha who washes him with care he doesn’t believe he deserves.

“It’s just nature,” Tsukishima reassures Shouyou as he rinses him off. “We do this every month and have for almost two years, it’s okay.”

“When will the two of you get fed up and leave me?” Shouyou asks quietly.

“Never,” Tadashi answers from the door. Shouyou gazes up at him with wide eyes. “We aren’t just building nests with you; we’re building a future too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffersTheNerdy) and [Tumblr](https://tiffthenerd01.tumblr.com).
> 
> I also run a couple of events including:
> 
>  **BNHQ!! Rarest Ships** , an event in August that gives writers and artists prompts for the month to create content for the rare rarepairs of BNHA and/or Haikyuu!!  
> [Twitter (BNHQ!! Rarest Ships)](https://twitter.com/Bnhq_rarest)  
> [Tumblr (BNHQ!! Rarest Ships Month)](https://bnhqrarest.tumblr.com/)  
> [Discord (BNHQ!!)](https://discord.gg/4pWX3KT)
> 
>  **ShinDeku Events** , which is ShinDeku Month in February, ShinDeku Pride in June, and a new event in September that I have yet to announce.  
> [Twitter (Shin_Deku_Month](https://twitter.com/shin_deku_month)  
> [Tumblr (ShinDeku Month)](https://shindekumonth.tumblr.com/)  
> [Discord (Round Table of ShinDeku Weebs)](https://discord.gg/yruPUPS)
> 
> And I suggest joining [The Creator’s Corner](https://discord.gg/rrTdWy5) Discord server. It’s a budding server for content creators.


End file.
